Please Believe Me
by Lifeguard
Summary: When Mulder's rival shows up, things seem to keep getting worse, until he and Scully find themselves in a terrible situation. MSRAngst. FINISHED! Please Read & Review!


**__**

Title: Please Believe Me

Author: Lifeguard

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully, or any other characters from the X-files. The X-files belongs to Chris Carter. I do own Agent Walker and any other characters you don't recognize. I promise to give back Mulder and Scully when I am done.

****

Archive: Sure, just e-mail me and tell me where.

****

Spoilers: One for the movie so far, I'll warn you if there are more coming.

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, and some language.

****

Summary: When Mulder's rival pops up, things keep getting uglier until Mulder ends up in an awful situation.

****

Author's Note: Disregard the fact that seasons eight or nine happened. William doesn't exist. No Doggett or Reyes in this. This could be set between seasons 6 & 7, or where ever you feel like putting it.

****

Please read and review, all comments are welcome, especially constructive feedback!

****

J. Edger Hoover Building, the basement, 10am

Whack!

Another pencil became lodged in the ceiling, courtesy of Agent Mulder.

"Mulder, do you have nothing better to do, like maybe…work?" asked Agent Scully.

"Hey Scully, check it out! If I can get this pencil in that spot, it will be a complete circle!"

Scully sighed, and went back to her computer.

Mulder leaned back in his chair, his feet on his desk. He aimed carefully and then launched the pencil into the air. As the pencil became air born, so did Mulder.

Crash!

Scully's head shot around her computer screen, and then she laughed out loud.

Mulder was on the floor behind his desk. When he had thrown the pencil, the force he used had thrown off his balance.

Scully tried to suppress her laughter enough to talk.

"Mulder…are you alright?"

She burst out laughing again. Mulder slowly got up, rubbing his back side, and picking up his chair. He watched her laughing.

"It's not that funny Scully."

"Are you hurt?" she asked, still giggling.

"Only my dignity."

The phone rang, and Scully reached for it, still smiling. Mulder watched as she listened, and gave the occasional 'yes sir' to the speaker. She then hung up.

"Let me guess. Skinner wants to see us."

"Right now" she said.

Mulder held the door for Scully as they entered Skinner's office.

"Sit down agents" said Skinner.

Both sat in front of his desk.

"So what's up?" asked Mulder causally.

Skinner shot Mulder a look and said,

"There's been a murder, and because you two have no cases right now, you get to work with violent crimes on this one. You will also be working with an agent who just transferred here. He should be here any moment"

As if on cue, the door opened and a tall dark haired man walked in.

"Agents, I would like you to meet Agent Brent…"

"Walker" Mulder finished in a low serious voice.

"Well Spooky, it's been a long time, but never long enough" replied Agent Walker in a sarcastic tone.

"Am I to take it you know each other?" asked Skinner.

"Unfortunately we do sir" answered Mulder.

Skinner and Scully looked puzzled.

"Allow me to explain sir. Agent Mulder and I went to Oxford together. You could say we were rivals then, but that's the past. I think we should be able to work together now" Agent Walker said, eyeing Mulder.

"Alright then. Here are the case files" Skinner said, still looking a bit perplexed, while he ushered them out of his office.

Agent Walker turned to Scully when they were out in the hall.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name"

"I'm Dana Scully"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Scully"

Walker shook her hand, while looking directly into her eyes. Mulder cleared his throat.

"What brings you to D.C. Walker? I thought you were all set up in California" Mulder said.

"I asked for a transfer, and this is what I got. I left because of the people I worked with. Didn't like to many of them, and I guess it's not going to be much better here"

"I didn't ask for this either" Mulder shot back.

They all got onto the elevator, and stood in tense silence.

"I noticed you pushed the basement button. Is it that obvious that they don't want you here Spooky?"

Mulder didn't respond.

"You know people have been telling me stories about you, and not the good ones. Agent Scully, how did you get stuck down here with him? They say you've got more potential then this."

Mulder could feel a headache coming on. He gritted his teeth as the elevator stopped.

"Actually Agent Walker, I like it down here. We get some interesting cases."

"Please, call me Brent."

They entered the office and Walker took the seat in front of Scully's desk.

"The murder scene is not far from here. Looks like the victim was stabbed a few times, and there was a similar murder last week" Scully said reading from the file.

Agent Walker surveyed the room as she read. He noticed the 'I want to believe' poster.

"I don't think this case will interest you Mulder, there's nothing about aliens in it" he said.

"Would you just shut up and listen Walker?"

"Are you still that sore about the past Mulder?"

"No, I'm just sick of you shooting off your mouth with wise ass comments"

"Mulder!" Scully said sharply, her eyebrow raised.

She continued to read from the case file. When she finished she gave the plan of action,

"Ok, let's go down to the crime scene and check it out, shall we?"

"Excellent idea Agent Scully" replied Walker.

Mulder popped back two aspirins.

****

Later that night, Scully's apartment

Scully was reading her novel when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Mulder, it's open"

Mulder opened the door, and the smell of pizza drafted in.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Very" she said, putting down her novel and going into the kitchen.

They both took a slice of pizza and sat on the couch.

"So you want to tell me why you don't like Agent Walker?" asked Scully.

Mulder swallowed and began to speak.

"As he said, we went to Oxford together, and we were rivals. He lived in the room across the hall from me, and the minute we met, it was like we took an instant disliking towards each other. We had the same classes, and we were constantly competing for the better marks. He liked to undermine my work, and I did it to him too. I think the whole thing got way out of hand when I asked out the girl he liked."

Scully raised an eye brow at him.

"There was this party, and I knew he liked her, so I got to her first. He never really got over that one. I also graduated with an average that was about three marks higher than his. He didn't like that either. Then he disappeared and the last I heard he was in California, but now he's popped up here."

"So do you think he still holds a grudge against you?"

"With all the shots he's taking at me, I would say he does. But then again, he was always a jerk."

"Well he's in VCU, and as soon as we get some more cases then we won't have to work with him again" said Scully.

"Let's hope so. You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

****

The Basement, 9am the next day

Scully and Mulder arrived at the same time and walked into their office. Agent Walker was already there, sitting at Mulder's desk and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Agent Scully, Spooky."

"That's my desk your at Walker. I suggest you move" Mulder said, trying to stay calm.

Walker got up and moved to the chair in front of the desk.

"Agent Scully, I brought you some coffee, it's on your desk" said Walker.

"Why thank you Agent Walker"

"Please, call me Brent"

"I guess I didn't warrant coffee did I?" Mulder mumbled as he sat down.

"I created a profile of who I think the killer would be" Agent Walker said as he pulled two files from his brief case and handed one to Mulder and Scully.

There was silence as Scully read over the profile, and Mulder glanced over his.

"Walker, your profile has a few holes in it. We don't have enough evidence so far to assume what this guy is like" Mulder said dryly.

"On the contrary Mulder, I checked in with forensics last night, and re-visited the crime scene. From what I heard and saw I was able to make this profile. Skinner already saw it and approves" Walker replied.

The phone rang and Scully picked it up. When she was done she reported to them what she had been told.

"They've found another victim. Same style of killing. We have to go to the crime scene."

Awhile later, they were finishing up checking out the third crime scene. Mulder was still in the house taking one last look at something and Walker and Scully were waiting outside by the car.

"Agent Scully, how did you end up working for the FBI?" he asked her.

"Well, I was going to be a doctor, but somehow I changed my mind, and this just seemed appealing."

Agent Walker nodded, all the while gazing at her eyes.

"If you don't mind me saying so Agent Scully, but you have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you" she replied, looking away from him.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"I was wondering if, well, you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Scully didn't know how to respond. She really had no interest in having dinner with this guy. She had only met him yesterday. She gathered her thoughts and said politely,

"I'm sorry Agent Walker, but this case is keeping me busy, so no thank you"

"Is there any time that you won't be busy?"  
"Not at the moment" she lied.

"That's alright."

Mulder came towards them, and looked at Scully, who clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Let's go" he said getting into the car.

Mulder and Scully sat in the basement, going over the case. Walker had left to use the bathroom.

"Mulder, come look at this" she said, motioning for him to come over to her computer.

He walked over to her, but ignored what was on her screen.

"You didn't look to happy to be with Walker earlier. Did he say something to you?"

Scully debated not telling Mulder, but decided it couldn't hurt to tell him the truth.

"He asked me to have dinner with him."

Mulder's face registered shock, and he said,

"You didn't say yes did you?"

"I didn't. It's ok Mulder, I'm not going to go out with him. I hardly know the guy."

"Good. In that case, did you maybe want to have dinner at my place tonight? Chinese sound good?"

"That sounds great Mulder."

Mulder stood behind her chair, and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Around seven then?" he said, leaning closer to her.

She could feel his breath on her neck, and she moved her head towards his. She looked up into his eyes, and their heads touched. Her heart beat faster.

"Seven sounds fine" she said quietly, as she gently turned around to face him.

He stopped rubbing her shoulders, and brushed his hand across her cheek. She gazed at him, and he at her. They both knew they cared for each other deeply.

The moment was broken as the door opened. Mulder stood up straight, and Scully went back to her computer as Agent Walker came into the office.

Walker looked from Mulder to Scully, and noticed that Scully's was unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that she was blushing behind her computer.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Scully shook her head, and Mulder ignored the comment, sitting back down at his desk.

"I was reading about some of the evidence we have for this case, and it turns out that before each victim was killed, they had a fight with someone close to them. For example, the first victim fought with her boyfriend, there were messages on her answering machine. Now the boyfriend is under suspicion until we find the killer" said Scully.

"Enter my profile. I think this killer knows his victims and how to make it look like it was a crime of passion, done in a fit of rage, which would explain why each victim is stabbed" replied Walker.

"So you think this guy frames his victims. Any reason why?" asked Mulder.

"Could be any number of reasons, as you said before, we don't have enough evidence to determine that yet" Walker said sarcastically.

"I know damn well that you know something Walker, and that your saving it to look like the hero! We're supposed to be working together here, even though we both know that we would rather kill each other, so share what you know!" Mulder snapped.

Scully stood up and gave Mulder her look, then stormed out of the room.

"Looks like you pissed off your partner Spooky"

"Shut up!" Mulder said as he went after Scully.

He found her out in the hall. He came up slowly behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She whirled around to face him.

"I can't stand the two of you fighting like children! Mulder grow up! Ignore him cause I can't take much more of it"

Mulder fought back the urge to say Walker started it. Instead he said,

"I have tried to ignore him, and I will try again, but I can't guarantee that I will always be able to control my temper around him."

"Try to" she said a little more gently.

They walked back into the office.

****

Scully's apartment, 6pm

The phone rang and Scully picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Agent Scully it's Brent."

"Yes Agent Walker, was there another murder?"

"No, I just wanted to bounce a few ideas around with you. Please call me Brent."

"Alright, Brent, shouldn't we include Mulder in this discussion?"

"We can tell him tomorrow. I just wanted to ask you a few questions"

"What do you want to know?"

"You did the autopsies on all the victims, so how many stab wounds did each victim have again?"

"Around five each. You know this Agent…I mean Brent."

"How come you are working with Mulder in the basement when you have so much potential?"

"Agent Walker that's completely off topic!"

"Agent Scully, from what I've heard you could be doing so much more with the FBI then chasing aliens. I could get you a great position in California if you wanted, and maybe you could be my partner there."

"I am happy with my job here!"

"Are you really?"

"Agent Walker, I'm sorry but I can't continue this conversation with you."

"Think about it Agent Scully"

"Good bye Agent Walker" she finished as she hung up on him.

Yet their conversation stayed in her mind, and she began to wonder where she would be if she had left the basement years ago.

Then her mind came back to Mulder, and she realized she could not leave him, she cared for him to much.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she got ready to go to Mulder's for dinner.

****

Mulder's Apartment, 10pm

The two sat on the couch, watching some old alien movie of Mulder's. It came to an end and Mulder looked over at Scully.

"That was awful Mulder" she said dryly.

"Want to watch another one?" he said smiling.

"Only if I get to pick it."

"You picked the one we watched at your place last time."

"No, I think you suggested it, cause you said that you weren't going to watch any chick flicks. Come to think of it, you usually pick the movie."

"And do you have a problem with that Scully?"

"Possibly now that I think about it, cause you always pick some cheesy alien movie or something like 'Caddy Shack.' Could we watch something normal for once?"

"Normal? Oh that hurt Scully. What would you pick given the choice?"

"Well something that's not from the science fiction genre, I get enough of that in real life. My mom recommended one that I missed from awhile ago, it won a few Oscars. I think it's called 'Shakespeare in Love.'"

"Chick flick. Anything with love in the title is one."

"So you won't watch what I want, but I have to watch what you want?"

"You don't have to watch them if you don't want to. I just assumed that by you being here, and agreeing to watch a movie that you didn't care, or wanted to watch what I put on."

"Really, that's what you thought. Well maybe I am going to have to speak up, because you just don't seem to think of asking do you."

"Then speak up. You do that in the office enough."

Scully's eyebrow shot up.

"Pardon? Just what are you getting at Mulder?"

"Calling me childish for standing up to Walker today."

"You snapped on him for no reason."

"He was getting on my nerves and I know he's hiding something."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Mulder, are you still carrying on this feud from college? Cause if you are, then that's really stupid."

"So now I'm stupid and childish?" Mulder said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't say you were"

"You were implying it then."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" answered Scully, who was beginning to get irritated.

"Cause I can't stand Walker and his jackass attitude and you getting mad at me for it!"

"I got mad because your letting him get to you and that's what he wants. If you just ignore him, then maybe he'll stop."

"This isn't grade two Scully."

"Mulder stop! We're both fighting over nothing. See Walker's gotten to both of us now."

Mulder looked at the floor, realizing he was acting like a kid.

"Alright, let's drop the topic."

"Fine. We're both tired, I think I am going to go home" said Scully grabbing her coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Mulder said gently.

"Bye"

She walked down the hall and thought about what was said in the apartment. Their conversation over movies had turned into a mini argument, and she was a bit ticked off at Mulder for it. She chalked it up to the stress Walker had caused them and being tired, so she headed home.

At three thirty in the morning, the call came in that another murder victim had been found. The agents found themselves at a small house together, where a wife had apparently murdered her husband.

"Scully, do you think you could do an autopsy on the body?" asked Mulder.

"It's four in the morning Agent Mulder! Do you really expect her to go do an autopsy at your request now?" Agent Walker protested.

Scully thought that Agent Walker had a point.

"Scully?" asked Mulder, ignoring Walker's comment.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever" answered Scully, yawning.

****

J. Edger Hoover Building, basement, 9am

Scully walked into the office, and placed the autopsy report on Mulder's desk. He looked up at her and saw that she looked exhausted.

"Did you get to go back to bed at all last night?" he asked.

"What do you think? I was up doing this till about seven, then went home, changed, ate, and turned around to come back here."

Agent Walker had been observing them from the doorway where he had appeared.

"Maybe you should go home and sleep" he suggested.

Scully turned around at his voice. She looked back at Mulder who looked like he had gone back to sleep again last night.

"That's not a bad idea Agent Walker."

Mulder gave Scully a look.

"I need you here Scully, we have a meeting with Skinner soon" replied Mulder.

"Give her a break Mulder, you got some sleep last night. She did that autopsy for you" shot Agent Walker.

"No, I can stay if we have a meeting" sighed Scully.

"See what she does for you Spooky? Maybe you should appreciate it a little more" Walker said.

"I am staying for the meeting!" Scully said sharply, yet she thought that Mulder could show her a little more appreciation.

By the end of the day, Scully was beyond exhausted. It had been a long day. She had snapped a few times at Mulder, especially when he shot down her theories. She gathered her things from the office as Mulder threw a pencil at the ceiling.

"Mulder, playing with pencils doesn't constitute overtime, unlike overnight autopsies."

Mulder glanced in her direction.

"Go home and get some rest Scully, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Is that all you have to say? You know I didn't even get a thank you for doing that for you!"

Mulder chucked the pencil at the ceiling.

"Thank you"

Scully thought back to Walker's remark about how Mulder should appreciate her more and then to the night before. It dawned on her that all those times she had done things for Mulder he had rarely said thank you, and then he had ditched her other times. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but suddenly she wanted to snap at him again, and bring up these issues.

"No its not just that Mulder, it's all the other times you haven't thanked me or appreciated what I've done for you! I follow you around on your quest for this elusive truth, and you constantly shoot down my theories, or put yourself or me in danger!"

Mulder swung around in his chair and faced her.

"You chose to do this Scully. Your theories are almost always scientific and you shoot down mine too. I will find the truth, and I would never put you in danger!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I do this Mulder! We have worked for nearly seven years and all we have are weird cases, and hardly anything to contribute to the argument that 'the truth is out there!' It feels like we take a few steps forward, only to be knocked back again! Is it really worth it Mulder?"

"Finding the truth is my life Scully! If you want to leave, leave. When have I ever stood in your way?"

"You made a pretty convincing argument in your hallway for me not to go that time, but now I am not so sure that I should have stayed!"

"Then go Scully! I can do this on my own!"

"Maybe I will Mulder!" she yelled as she stormed out of the office.

Neither could believe what the other was saying. Scully had only wanted to bring up the issues, make him think, but not create an argument like this. But his comments hurt her, and she knew she had hurt him. She got onto the elevator, mad at herself and Mulder.

Mulder was stunned at what had been said as well. He wanted to take back what he had said, but his pride didn't let him. He stayed in the office and stewed in his own anger.

Scully walked quickly through the garage to her car. She swiped at her face as she felt tears sting her eyes, and it made her more angry that she would cry about this. She didn't want to. She got into her car and drove home.

****

Later that night

Scully ate dinner, and decided to relax. She read some more of her novel, and was just getting to the good part when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

The person had hung up. She figured it was a crank call. She went into the kitchen and she made herself a cup of tea and with it went to her front window. It was raining. A figure ran through the rain and looked up at her building. In the dark she couldn't make out his face. Suddenly she heard gunshots being fired, and realized that the man had a gun and was firing at her window.

She dropped her mug and fell to the floor, rolling away from the shards of glass as the window broke. She reached for her phone and called the police as the gunfire stopped.

The rain fell down around him. He was soaked. He could feel that he was lying on something cold and damp. He stayed lying down, with his eyes closed. His head felt like it would explode. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt to heavy. He groaned and rolled onto his back. That's when he felt it in his hand, and it was still warm. He struggled to open his eyes, and managed to peek at what he was holding. It was his gun, and a round had been fired. He closed his eyes again, trying in vain to remember what had happened, and he couldn't. He slowly got up, and stumbled around, realizing he was in a park, not far from Scully's house. He saw his car parked at the curb, but again, had no recollection of getting there. He made it to the car and got in. He thought about going to Scully's house, but remembered the fight, and decided to give her some time. He leaned his head against the seat, and closed his eyes again. Deciding he was in no condition to drive home, he called a cab. Mulder listened to the rain on his car, as he waited for the cab to come.

****

Mulder's Apartment, 1am

Mulder was asleep on his couch, the throbbing in his head just starting to subside, when there was a knock at his door. He slowly rose from the couch, as the knocking became louder. He looked at his watch and wondered who was at his door at this hour.

"Mulder! Open the door!"

He recognized Skinner's voice and pulled the door open.

"We need to talk now" Skinner said.

"What's going on?" Mulder asked, noticing two cops standing down the hall.

"You didn't hear what happened at Agent Scully's apartment?"

"No. Is she alright? Did something happen to her?"

"Mulder, you should probably sit down."

Mulder let Skinner in, and sat down on his couch. He was afraid of what he might hear.

"Agent Scully was shot at tonight. She said that she saw a man outside her window, and then he fired a round at her."

"Is she hurt? Who did it?" Mulder said, a shocked look on his face.

"No, she's fine. But there's something else Mulder. We had ballistics look at the bullets…Mulder, they came from your gun."

"I would never shoot at her! Do you think I did it? Is that why there are cops in my hall? Are you going to arrest me?"

Mulder stood up and paced the room.

"I don't think you did it Mulder, but I need to hear your alibi for tonight. Where's your gun?"

"Sir, my gun has been with me the whole night, but here's the thing, I don't know where I was tonight. It was like I was knocked out or something. I woke up in a park, lying on the ground."

"Was your weapon fired?"

Mulder was silent for a moment, then he nodded.

"Do you remember shooting anything? What park were you at?"

"I woke up in a park near Scully's place. But I honestly don't have a clue how I got there!"

"Mulder this does not look good for you. I think you should come down to the police station and answer some questions. Your not under arrest right now, but your under my watch."

Mulder shook his head. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he grabbed his coat and went with Skinner.

****

Mrs. Scully's home

The phone rang and Scully quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Agent Scully, it's Agent Walker, we have the ballistics results, and your not going to believe them."  
"What did they find?"

"The bullets came from Agent Mulder's gun."

Scully gasped.

"Where is he? Tell me his gun was stolen!"

"Skinner went to his place, and the last I heard, he was taking Mulder down to the police station for questioning."

"I am going there now" she finished as she hung up and grabbed her coat.

****

Questioning Room, 3am.

Mulder was sick of all the questions, of sitting in the dimly lit room, knowing that there were cops and FBI agents watching him from the two way mirror. He also knew that his alibi stank, and that almost everyone was not buying his story. He knew now that only Skinner believed that he didn't do it.

Scully watched from the other side of the two way mirror, shocked at what she had heard from Mulder. She didn't want to believe that it was his gun that was fired at her, or that he had woken up in the park near her place. She knew something was wrong. As much as they had fought, she knew he would never hurt her. They had put Mulder through the third degree, and now he was left in the room on his own while the police and FBI made a decision as to what to do with him.

She went with the others to a meeting room and sat down. Skinner came over to her.

"Are they going to arrest him?" she asked Skinner.

"I don't know yet."

The door opened and Agent Walker came into the room.

"If a decision as to Mulder's fate has not been decided yet, then I am sorry to say but I have some evidence that proves him guilty."

"What evidence?" Skinner said.

"What we found when we searched his house."

"You had no right to search his place!" said Scully standing up.

"His prints were on the fired weapon, which he happened to have. His alibi has holes in it so that gave the police enough proof already to get a search warrant for his apartment. In it we found these."

Walker tossed a bag on the table containing prescription drugs.

"Mulder was taking anti-depressants and drugs to help him sleep. The side effects of the sleep inducing drugs include hallucinations. I think it explains his alibi, that if he can't remember a thing, then he was on the drugs when he shot at Agent Scully."

"I think that just about seals that he did it. We should go arrest him now" said the police chief.

"Wait a minute! I don't think we should just go and arrest him! I still believe that whether under the influence of drugs or not, Mulder wouldn't hurt me. I won't press charges!" cried Scully.

"Agent Scully! He attempted to kill you last night!" barked Agent Walker.

"I believe that he didn't know what he was doing, if it was him. What if he was drugged, and framed? Something doesn't sound right about this. Mulder wouldn't just shoot at me!"

"Didn't you argue before you left work yesterday? Was he not mad at you?" stated Agent Walker.

"How did you know that?" Scully asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I heard you. I was coming back for something in the office, and I overheard the two of you arguing. You were pretty mad at each other, you stormed past without even seeing me. Wouldn't that give Agent Mulder a motive for shooting at you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Agent Walker! Mulder and I fight, but like I've said, he would not hurt me!"

"Ok, that's enough! Agent Scully, you don't want to press charges against Agent Mulder? Is that correct?" said Skinner.

"No I don't. I just want to find out what happened to him in those few hours."

"You know that even if you don't press charges, he will be suspended from working for firing his weapon without reason, until we find out exactly what happened."

Scully nodded.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Mulder then" Skinner said.

"Sir, can I go instead?" asked Scully.

Skinner nodded.

Mulder sat in the room, while a single police officer watched him. He was beyond frustrated, being left waiting and being constantly asked if had tried to kill his partner.

The door opened, and he looked up, expecting to see someone else ready to interrogate him. Instead, Scully walked into the room.

"Hi" she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, forgetting that he was mad at her.

She nodded.

"Mulder I know you didn't do it. I know that no matter how mad you get at me, you would never do anything like that" she said, coming closer to him.

He stood up to face her.

"I'm sorry Mulder, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"No Scully, I'm the one who should be sorry. I acted like a jerk. I don't want you to leave, I need you here."

"I couldn't leave you."

Mulder brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She took his hands.

"So are they are they letting me out of here?" he asked.

"Only because I'm not letting them press charges. But Skinner's going to reprimand you no matter what."  
"I kinda figured that was coming."

Mulder was put on a mandatory leave of absence for the next few days, so Scully had to endure Agent Walker all on her own. At the end of the day she went home, and was glad to be away from Walker.

She pushed the button on her answering machine and listened to the messages. The first one was from her mother, telling her to stay the night at her place again. Scully wasn't going to, and made a mental note to call her mother and tell her that her window was fixed. The second message was a hang up, then the third message began to play, but no one was talking. The message was of someone breathing. Scully stopped the machine and erased it, figuring it was another crank call. She got the pile of mail she had picked up and began to sort through it. There were bills and junk mail until she came upon a white envelope. There was no writing on it, so she opened it. There was a single piece of white paper inside. It said: _You escaped once, but you won't escape again. You will die soon._

Scully dropped the letter in shock. Who would send her such a thing? She picked up the phone and called Skinner.

****

J. Edger Hoover Building, 10pm

Scully, Skinner, and Walker walked out to their cars. Skinner had called in the agents, and a few others to analyze the note that Scully had received. They had called Mulder, but he had not been home, and unable to reach him on his cell phone. Scully was worried and decided that she would stop by his apartment.

"Agent Scully, I think it would be best if you went to stay with your mother tonight. You really shouldn't be alone" said Skinner.

"I think I will sir, she asked me to come before. But I am going to go find Mulder first."

"You still trust him after last night?" asked Walker.

Scully shot him a look and said,

"Mulder and I have been partners for nearly seven years. I trust him with my life!"

Walker shook his head and went to his car.

"Be careful, call me if you need anything alright?" Skinner said to her.

"Of course"

Skinner walked to his car, and Scully took out her keys, clicking the button to unlock her car.

A powerful explosion knocked Scully backwards, as her car burst into flames.

Skinner and Walker rushed over to her.

"Agent Scully are you alright?" they asked simultaneously.

They helped her to her feet, and she brushed herself off.

"I think so…" she coughed.

She stood in shock watching the smoke and charred remains of her car.

He awoke in an alley, and could hear sirens in the distance. His head pounded and he realized that he had the same feeling as the night he found himself in the park. It had happened again. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. He pulled himself into a sitting position and massaged his temples. Slowly getting up, he walked towards the street, and called a cab. Mulder felt awful.

Scully stood in the garage still, while she watched the fire fighters deal with her car, or rather what was left of it.

"Agent Scully, I need to see you for a moment in private" said Skinner coming up behind her.

She went with him to his office. He told her to sit down.

"What is it sir?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this, but we reviewed the security footage from the garage, and…"

"What?"

"We saw someone around your car, just before you went out to it…"

"You know who it is don't you?"

Skinner nodded.

"Who? Just tell me"

"It was Mulder."

"No! No! He couldn't have done this! There's no way he would plant a bomb in my car!"

"Scully, there's more."

"What!"

"His hand writing matches the death threat. I'm sorry."

"No! He didn't do this!" she cried, standing up and pacing the room.

Skinner got up and took her by the shoulders.

"I want to believe that he isn't, but there is to much proof that he did do this. There may be something wrong with him Scully. It may be the medication, but we have to arrest him this time."

"No! Please! He didn't do this!" Scully whispered, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

Skinner pulled her closer and hugged her while she began to sob.

****

Mulder's apartment

Mulder lay on his couch, asleep when the door burst open.

"Get down on the ground, hands where we can see them!"

Police and FBI officers came flying into Mulder's living room, guns drawn. Mulder got down on the ground and yelled,

"What's going on!"

"Agent Mulder your under arrest for the bombing of Agent Scully's car and for sending death threats. You have the right to remain silent…"

****

Police Station

Mulder sat in a holding cell. He had been put through questioning again, and again no one believed a word he said. He was relived when they told him Scully was alright, but when he asked to see her, he was denied his request. He heard footsteps coming towards his cell, and Agent Walker appeared.

"Well well Spooky. Look what you've gotten yourself into. If I was you, I would plead insanity, they may actually believe you, especially if you bring up all the alien crap."

"Shut up Walker! I didn't do it!"

"That's what they all say Spooky."

Mulder grabbed the bars in front of Walker's face.

"If you had anything to do with this, I will get you!" Mulder growled.

"Are you uttering death threats Mulder? Cause I can add that to your charges" Walker taunted.

Mulder turned around and sat down.

"Don't worry Mulder, she'll forget about you soon enough and move on"

Mulder rushed towards the bars but stopped half way, remembering Scully's plea to ignore Walker.

"Your not worth it Walker"

Agent Walker gave Mulder a sly grin and walked away.

Mulder sat for another hour or so, when again he heard someone approaching his cell. Scully entered the room.

"Scully, are you ok?" he asked her, coming up to the bars.

She hadn't looked at him since entering the room, but when she raised her eyes to meet his it broke his heart. They looked red, as if she had been crying, and they were sad.

"Mulder, please…tell me you didn't do it" she whispered.

"I didn't! I swear! Please believe me, I would never hurt you!" he said, reaching out to touch her cheek through the bars.

She flinched at his touch, and moved back.

"I want to believe you, I really do! But Mulder, they have you on security footage…your handwriting…" her voice broke, and he could see tears on her cheeks.

"Please Scully…I didn't do it"

"I don't know what to believe Mulder! Were you on drugs? Please tell me you remember something, anything to prove you didn't do this"

"I wish I could, I really do. But look into my eyes Scully. Do you think I did it?"

She raised her eyes to his again. She saw the sorrow in his eyes, the concern for her.

"Please believe me" he whispered, taking her hand.

"I do"

Scully waited for Skinner in the police station. He finally emerged from talking with the cops.

"What did they decide?" she asked.

"They're letting him out on bail, under my watch. I had to really push my weight around in there for him. I know you believe Mulder didn't do it, and I want to too, but there is some pretty damning evidence against him."

"Bail is fine. Now we need to figure out why he can't remember anything."

"Tomorrow we can review security footage, and Mulder needs to undergo a psych consult. But right now we all need some rest."

Scully nodded.

****

Mulder's apartment, 4pm the next day

Everything was coming up in dead ends. No one could figure out why Mulder couldn't remember those few hours where something had happened to Scully. The evidence was mounting against him. No other people turned up on the security footage that weren't accounted for, and Mulder had admitted to being on prescription drugs.

Skinner walked down Mulder's hallway, planning to check up on him. Mulder had been told to stay at his place all day until Skinner checked in with him again. Skinner knocked on the door. He waited, but no one answered. He knocked again, louder and called out for Mulder. Still no answer. He took out his cell phone and dialled Mulder's number. He didn't answer. He called his cell, still nothing. Skinner swore under his breath.

****

Scully's apartment, 4pm

Scully answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Scully, I need you to meet me at this address as soon as possible" Mulder said giving her the location, then disconnecting.

"Mulder! Mulder!" Scully said, and then dialled his cell again. He didn't answer it. Trusting her gut instinct, she grabbed her car keys and went to meet him.

****

A Warehouse, unknown location, 4:30pm

Scully entered the empty warehouse cautiously. It was daylight, but inside it was dark, except for a few patches of light.

"Mulder?" she called out.

Silence.

"Mulder?" she tried again.

She noticed a figure lying in the shadows across the room. Drawing her weapon, she moved towards it.

"Oh my God! Mulder!" she said turning over the man on the ground. She dropped her gun and felt for a pulse. He was alive, but out of it.

"You are loyal to him no matter what, aren't you?"

Startled, Scully turned around and gasped.

Agent Walker was standing behind her, with his gun on her. He reached down and took her weapon.

"Shocked Agent Scully?"

"What the hell are you up to? What did you do to Mulder?"

"He's drugged, and he won't wake up till its convenient. As for what I am up to, well, I am going to kill you."

Realization dawned on Scully's face.

"You did this! You're responsible for the murders, for the shooting, the death threats and the bomb! But why?"

"Because I hate Mulder, and I finally found a way to beat him, to break him."

"You're going to ruin his life because you hated him in college? Give me a break! That's a stupid old grudge."

"I hold grudges, and I hate when I don't get what I want, and I wanted you."

Scully was stunned.

"Yes Agent Scully. I realized I couldn't have you because your heart belongs to him, and that's when I figured out that if I wanted to ruin Mulder, all I had to do was take you away. And what better way to break him, then to have him believe he killed you?"

"You're sick!"

"I may be, but I am going to be a hero when I get away with this, and prove he killed you! Now move away from him." Walker demanded, gesturing with the gun for Scully to go into the middle of the room.

"No!" Scully said, as she stayed sitting by Mulder.

"I'll ask you one more time Agent Scully."

Scully stayed where she was, praying that her plan would work.

"You insolent little bitch!" Walker yelled, grabbing her arm and shoving her away from Mulder.

The instant he grabbed her, she twisted his arm, and tried to punch him. But it didn't work. He was too strong, and with the gun in his other hand, hit her across the face. She staggered backwards, yelling for Mulder to wake up. As she was down, Walker shoved Mulder's gun in his pocket and produced a switch blade from his other pocket. He came towards Scully who was making her way back to Mulder. He grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around, plunging the knife into her stomach. Instantly, she dropped to her knees, as he again drove the knife into her twice more. Then he dragged limp body away from Mulder's.

"By the time Mulder wakes up, you'll be dead. It will look like he stabbed you just like the other killings and just like it looked like he bombed your car, or fired at your window. Goodbye Agent Scully."

Scully groaned, and she began to feel light headed. Walker leaned down and took her cell phone, throwing it across the room. He then placed the bloody knife beside Mulder and his gun back in Mulder's holster. Walker smeared some of Scully's blood from his gloves on Mulder's hands, face and sleeves. He then threw Scully's gun on the floor a few feet away. It would look like the two had struggled. He then left the warehouse, while Scully slipped into darkness.

****

15 minutes later

Mulder moaned and lay on the cold ground with his eyes closed. He knew it had happened again. He was afraid of what the results would be this time. He rolled over on his side, and tried to open his eyes. His head pounded as he did, and he didn't recognize where he was. He blinked and noticed someone lying a few feet away from him. He heard sirens in the distance. He slowly sat up and that's when he saw the bloody knife, and the pool of blood that the figure was lying in. He crawled closer and then stopped frozen in terror.

" No…"

He rolled her over, and saw her blood soaked shirt.

"No! No! Scully talk to me! Wake up! Please!" he pleaded.

He leaned down and listened for breathing. She wasn't. He felt for a pulse and felt a faint one.

"Scully! Wake up! Please wake up!"

He breathed into her, then frantically pressed his hands on her wounds to try to stop the bleeding.

"Stop right there! Freeze!"

Federal agents and police officers suddenly surrounded the area, guns drawn, wearing Kevlar.

"Agent Mulder! Step away from her now! Lay on the ground! Your under arrest!"

"Somebody help her please! She needs to get to a hospital!" he cried out, still trying to stop the bleeding.

"Agent Mulder you have till the count of three to move away from her! One…"

Paramedics appeared, followed by Skinner. Mulder reluctantly moved away from Scully, and lay on the ground.

"Please help her!" he desperately pleaded again.

He felt the cold metallic click of handcuffs on his wrists, and saw Skinner shake his head.

Mulder watched the paramedics work on Scully.

"Scully! Wake up! Please believe me! I didn't do it!" he yelled.

The officers pulled him to his feet, and started to drag him to the squad car.

"Scully!" he shouted as they pulled him away.

The cell was dim and cold, but he didn't notice. He was to worried about her to be aware of anything else. Mulder leaned his head back against the wall, hoping that she would be alright.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and Mulder turned to see who was coming, desperate for any news on his partner's condition.

"Are you ready to confess to it Spooky?"

Agent Walker appeared at the bars.

"I told you and the others a million times. I don't remember anything! But you can be sure that I wouldn't do that to her."

"How do you know Mulder? How can you be sure that you didn't stab her. If you can't recall what happened, whose to say you didn't do it. Isn't there a chance that you did, and that you tried to kill her before?"

Mulder got up and faced Walker.

"I would never hurt her!"

"You can't account for that lost time. You don't know what you might have been capable of in those hours."

"Shut up! Now if you have any decency, you will tell me how she is doing. Have you heard from the hospital?"

"Yes"

"Is she ok?"

"No"

"Do they know if she'll be ok? Tell me Walker!"

"She's dead Mulder."

All the colour drained from Mulder's face as he took in what he had been told. Walker watched him, his face expressionless.

"You killed her Mulder. Scully's dead because of you. See what you did to her."

"No…your lying…she's not…" Mulder mumbled.

"Your going to rot in prison for what you did. And you have to live with the guilt of killing her for the rest of your life. Think about that Mulder. You killed Scully."

Walker turned around, leaving Mulder in shock and he left.

Mulder backed up against the wall, then slid down until he was on his knees. He began to shake, and a sob escaped him. He lay on the ground, curled up, a broken man.

Minutes turned into hours, and Mulder fell asleep on the floor. His dreams were plagued with images of Scully, dead on the ground in front of him. He was awoken early in the morning the next day by an officer, bringing him some food. He refused to eat, falling into a fit full sleep again, his mind re-living finding Scully in a pool of blood. Several times he called out her name, pleading for her to come back to him.

Late the next afternoon, he still had not eaten, and had still not moved from his position on the floor. He lay starring at the wall, numb inside, only thinking about what he had done. He had come to the conclusion sometime during the night that he had killed her. He had convinced himself that in those hours that he could not remember, he had become some sort of monster and taken the life of the woman he was in love with. He loved her and still did, and knew now that he was no longer worthy of love. He wanted to die, he was numb, he was broken.

"Mulder…wake up…"

Someone called his name, but he continued to stare at the wall.

"Mulder…look at me please" the female voice called again.

He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't deserve to.

"Fox please. You have to talk to me."

He stirred at the mention of his first name. He now knew who was visiting him, and he didn't want to face her. He couldn't.

"Please go away" he mumbled.

"No Fox, not until you at least hear me out."

He knew she was not going to leave, and he slowly rolled over.

She watched him stare at the wall, unmoving, curled up. She could only imagine what was going through his mind. She wanted to look into his eyes, to know that he didn't do what they said he had done to Dana. He rolled over, and she caught his eyes, and she saw a broken man. She saw the torture he was putting himself through, and knew at once that he couldn't have done it. He wasn't capable of doing that to Dana. She knew that he loved her, and could see it in his eyes. Tears clouded her vision as she spoke to him.

"Oh Fox…" her voice broke, as the tears spilled from her eyes.

She reached out her hand to him, beckoning for him to come to her.

Gradually he raised himself from the floor, seeing in her the pain he had put her through. He also knew that she believed him, that somehow despite everything, she had faith in him that he would never hurt Dana. They both loved Dana.

He went over to her, and they hugged as best he could through the bars.

"I'm so sorry…" he choked out.

"You didn't do it Fox. I can see it in your eyes. I believe you" replied Maggie Scully, tears streaking her face.

"It's still my fault. She's…gone because of me, whether I did it or not."

Maggie let go and fixed her eyes on Mulder.

"It's not your fault…what do you mean gone?" asked Maggie, giving him a look that was very similar to Scully's.

"She's…" he could hardly bring himself to say it.

"Fox, do you think she's dead?"

Mulder nodded, his eyes glazing over.

"Oh Fox no! Oh you poor thing! You thought she was…dead. Who told you that?" Maggie exclaimed.

Mulder was confused.

"Scully's not dead?"

"No. It was touch and go last night, but she's alive, even if she is still sleeping."

"You mean she's in a coma?"

Maggie nodded, wiping away a tear.

"The doctors say it's her way of recovering, that when she is strong enough, she'll wake up."

"But she's alive?"

"Yes"

Mulder felt relief sweep through him. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart. Then his thoughts turned to Walker.

"Where's Agent Walker? He told me she was dead! I'll get him!"

"Agent Walker told you Dana was dead? Why would he do a thing like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Well you can't do much from in here, but I'll see what I can do to help" replied Maggie.

"Thank you so much. It means so much that someone believes me."

Someone behind Mrs. Scully cleared their throat, and both turned to face Skinner. He had heard most of what Maggie and Mulder had said, and he felt a deep sympathy for Mulder, and desperately wanted to believe that he didn't try to kill Scully. Now he knew that Mulder didn't and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Mrs. Scully, the hospital called. They said they couldn't get a hold of you."

"What did they say?"

"They think Scully will wake up soon. Then we can get some answers about what happened, and hopefully clear your name Mulder."

"You believe me too sir? I thought you didn't."

"I do now. Mrs. Scully, can I give you a ride to the hospital?"

"I would appreciate that Mr. Skinner. I'll let you know how she is Mulder."

"Would you tell her something when she wakes up please?"

Maggie nodded.

"Tell her…tell her I love her."

Maggie's eyes glazed with tears again and she said,

"I think she knows that Fox, but I will tell her again for you."

"Thank you" Mulder replied, turning away to hide his own emotions.

Maggie and Skinner then left for the hospital.

The heart monitor beeped steadily in her darkened room. Agent Walker entered the room silently and gently closed the door behind him. He approached her bed and looked down at Scully. He had heard earlier from Skinner about what the doctors had said, and rushed to the hospital before Skinner had even gone for Maggie. Brent Walker had no intentions of letting Agent Scully live long enough to tell her part of the story. He calmly lifted the breathing tube from her nose and shut off the heart monitor. He then took the pillow from the chair beside her bed and brought it down upon her face.

Scully was slowly beginning to wake up. She had begun to hear voices in the hospital, but she had still been unable to open her eyes. She had heard someone enter her room, and wanted to see who it was. She figured it was her mother. She was weak and it took a lot of her energy to try to open her eyes. As she attempted to do this, she felt something come down on her face, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She tried to struggle, but it hurt to move, and her body was so frail from her ordeal. She was being smothered and she was helpless. Slowly she gave into the blackness of being unconscious.

Maggie and Skinner walked down the hall to Scully's room, and then noticed the door was shut. Skinner opened it for Maggie, and then saw the horrible site before him. He ran across the room and tackled Walker as Maggie screamed for a doctor.

Scully heard from what seemed to be a distance her name being called. The darkness had almost taken over her, when the object that had been over her head was taken away. Her name was called again and again, and she heard medical terms being used. She tried to open her eyes, to fight her way back to consciousness. It took all her strength but she managed to open her eyes into little slits. The light hurt them at first, and the images of doctors and nurses slowly swam into focus. She recognized her mother's voice, calling her name, and then sighing in relief.

"Agent Scully, are you alright? Do you know where you are?" asked the doctor.

Scully nodded as a nurse removed the oxygen mask from her face. That's when Scully heard Skinner reading someone their rights, and she moved her head in the direction of her door. She gasped when she saw Walker in hand cuffs.

"It's him…he did it" she choked out, pointing, and getting agitated.

"It's ok Dana, they have him. He's not going to hurt you" said Maggie.

"Where's Mulder? He didn't hurt me! It was Agent Walker!"

****

A few hours later, Scully's hospital room

Maggie Scully walked back into her daughter's room.

"What did they say mom?" asked Scully.

"That Agent Walker confessed to the whole thing, and with your testimony they will put him away for a long time. They said he was also connected to the other murders in the area as well."

"He must have drugged Mulder while he framed him."

"That's what Mr. Skinner told me."

"What about Mulder? Have the charges been dropped? Where is he now?"

Both women looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"I'm right here" replied Mulder, walking into the room.

"I think I'll go get some coffee" said Maggie, making a quick exit.

Mulder sat down in the chair Maggie had been occupying. Taking Scully's hand, he kissed it gently, and said;

"Are you ok?"

"Sore, are you?"

Mulder brushed a strand of hair off of Scully's forehead.

"Mulder?"

"When I woke up and found you in the warehouse, I thought…then Walker, he told me…he told me you were…" Mulder couldn't bring himself to say it. A lump had formed in his throat at the thought of what Walker had told him.

"That I was gone?" helped Scully.

Mulder nodded and continued to talk.

"He told me I had done it, and it was the worst feeling in the world. I wanted to believe that I didn't, that I wouldn't do that to you, but I didn't know what I was capable of doing in those hours that I couldn't remember. I know now why he told me that. He knew something that I now know, something that if he took it away from me, he would be able to break me. It is that I can't live without you Scully. I couldn't bear the thought that you were gone, and that I had done it. I didn't want to go on living. You mean everything to me, you are my life…I love you."

Mulder's eyes had become shiny with tears, while Scully's flowed freely down her face. She realized the torture that Mulder must have put himself through. She reached out and took his hand in hers, while she caressed his face with her other hand.

"I love you too Mulder" she whispered.

Mulder leaned down slowly, brushing his lips over Scully's. She responded, deepening the kiss slightly.

Maggie Scully watched from the doorway, smiling, knowing that this wouldn't be the last kiss they would share.

****

The End


End file.
